lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte/Quotes
''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar ''"Bunga, Kion." '' ''"Hey, everybody! Who wants a water slide?" '' ''"What's the kerbubble, Kion?" '' ''"Well, clip my tail and call me a meerkat!" '' ''"I don't get it. They've already scored a couple gazelles. That should be plenty for all of them." '' ''"What about what Simba said?" Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "That's right. Easy there. You're all okay now." '' ''"Easy, Fuli. We just need to ask somebody for directions." "Oh yeah! Guess I better be going. See you later, Mbeya." "Too bad Kion 's not here to lead us." '' ''"Well, any friend of Kion is a friend of ours." The Rise of Makuu "Lil' B, I think the hyrax's trying to avoid being shredded by thorns." '' ''"Oh. I just might need a bath." "The fish in Big Springs love eating the muck and dirt off us hippos! They even go for the food stuck in my teeth! Check it!" "No points in mashindano, Bunga. My dad says they have to keep going 'til one of them surrenders." "Makuu's got no respect for anybody." "Maybe you can use the Roar on the grove of trees near the spring. As far as I know nobody lives there. And I know just about everybody!" Bunga the Wise "Sure, but whatever you're gonna do, do it fast." "They like it here. It's cozy." "Okay, I'll just be out here." "Why's that, Fuli? He did figure out how to keep the lake from flooding." "Zebras, stay close to each other and follow Kion. Twende kiboko!" Can't Wait to be Queen "I'm sure she'll be a nice queen." "Hard to believe something so small could bother something so big." "I don't think they liked us." Eye of the Beholder "Easy there, Ono." "Well, I think it's poa. And if I ever get dirt in my eye, I want one just like it." "Be careful!" "Oh, right. I almost forgot the most important part. She saw Janja and his hyenas on the ledge, overlooking the plains." "I think I can move this rock. Maybe it'll make an opening big enough for us to squeeze through." The Kupatana Celebration "Thanks, Your Majesty. He's been practicing. It's not every day you get to be a part of the Kupatana celebration." "You think Janja celebrates Kupatana, too?" "Tonight, all of these baobab trees will bloom for the very first time." "Easy there! I'm sure they didn't mean any harm." "Enough with the nipping!" Fuli's New Family "Hey Ushari, why did you do that?" "If it is true, we haven't been very good friends to Fuli." "So, I thought you might wanna join me for a swim." "Maybe we shouldn't have tried to stop her from being alone." "That's a beautiful thing to say, Fuli." The Search for Utamu "I don't think that's my stomach." "Poa! You're right, Bunga! That means... Uh... What does that mean?" "Follow the dung? Like follow the poop?" "Would you look at that. Hey, little guys." "Aw, Little B. That was beautiful!" Follow That Hippo! "Hi, little guy. Uh... Did you want to ask me something?" "Kion is a great leader. And Fuli's just so fast! Bunga's not afraid of anything. And Ono..." "It was your first time training with the Lion Guard, Mtoto. You'll get better, if you keep practicing." "The current's slower through here. I should be able to make better time. Almost home, Mtoto!" "Mtoto, ready for stealth mode?" The Call of the Drongo "Did we see any crocodile tracks?" "Good thing that drongo actually saw where the hyenas went." "But you did it to steal their food!" "You said it, we were so busy searching for phony crocs, jackals and hyenas we almost missed the real hyenas' attacks." "But why would Tamaa fool the impalas into going to the Outlands?" Paintings and Predictions "Twende kiboko! Okay, Little B! Pull away!" "They predict the future? Poa. Hey, doesn't this one look like..." "Looked to me like ''you ''pushed him, and ''Janja ''saved him. Besides, what if that wasn't the right tree?" "Don't worry, Little B. Maybe there aren't any trees between here and Maji Baridi Falls." "But what if it's true? How would you feel if Kion got hurt?" The Mbali Fields Migration "Hey, wait. I know these herds! Those zebras follow Muhimu and the gazelles follow Swala. But Muhimu and Swala are friends!" "'Excuse me, guys. I think I can handle this. Twende kiboko!" "Wait, so you zebras and gazelles aren't really mad at each other! You're just hungry." "A baby zebra? It's gonna be so cute!" "Then we're gonna have to stay here 'til she's had it." Bunga and the King "Easy, little B. I got just the trick . . . there we go!" "How deep is it? Can I see? Whoa!" "I didn't hurt anybody, did I?" "Yeah . . . hippos aren't exactly experts when it comes to tunnels." "Like my dad always says, 'Live long enough, and you'll see everything.'" The Imaginary Okapi "You got me. Pretty good hiding place though, right?" "I've never met anyone that looks like you. And I've met pretty much everyone in the Pride Lands." "Well, you've got nothing to hide from here. We don't have any leopards in the Pride Lands." "But guys. He really is real. Why don't you believe me?" "That's okay. He does look different from anyone I've ever seen. I might not have believed me, either." Too Many Termites "But we've always had termites in the Pride Lands. Why are there too many now?" "Those poor aardwolves must be getting awful hungry." "But we're the Lion Guard. We can't be the bad guys." "Sorry, little B. Nothing personal." "Miss the termites?" The Trouble With Galagos "We'll even walk you there." "I don't think you'd like that." "But why didn't you just tell us a mean leopard kicked you out of your territory?" "And I can help you get stronger." "No, don't let him call you names." Janja's New Crew "Poa! Nothing better than the feel of squishy mud under your feet." "Twende kiboko! Phew! There we go. Last one." "Good question, little B. I never did see anyone chasing them." "I'd never start a stampede." "I love a happy ending." Baboons! "Incoming!" "Oh, no!" "Aw, that's so cute! I think the little guy likes you." "Ready when you are." "Poa! That sure looks like fun." Beware the Zimwi "I need to practice. Tomorrow I'll be bellowing for the Bellow Fellows." "It's poa! If they like me, I'll get to bellow all the time with them! It's gonna be so much fun! But, uh, I'm kinda nervous to bellow in front of them." "I don't know, Bunga. I've never seen anything like that. But there's probably lots of things I've never seen." "I can't believe we got so scared." "You're right, Kion. Thanks! Now I'm ready for that audition! Here I go." Lions of the Outlands "You're back just in time. Ono and Fuli are about to race!" "I don't think so." "Why was Jasiri here?" "Scar?" "We've heard about her." Never Roar Again "Guess they're not giving up today." "You're not hurt, are you?" "Nah! Just looks smooth, like a hippo's backside." "Poa! It's a whole new look, Ono." "Look at that, Ono. You started a trend!" The Lost Gorillas "I've never seen anyone like them. And I know every animal in the Pride Lands." "No, they're princes!" "Maybe we can ask this little green guy." "I don't even know what forest hogs sound like." "Nothing too bad, I hope." The Trail to Udugu "Poa! The King and us!" "Usually, Kion just has me run through the mud." "At least he's not mad at us for almost losing that egg." "Should we remind him how easily gazelles spook when they're surprised?" "That's why we're a great team." Ono's Idol "Look at that! I've never seen so many birds in one place." "He sounds poa, Ono." "Almost there, little B." "That was very nice of you, Mtoto." "He's trapped!" Beshte and the Hippo Lanes "Back off, Makuu. The flood plains are a safe zone after a rainstorm." "My first time making the hippo lanes. What a big day!" "Oh, no, Ono! I must've gotten distracted by all the rides I was giving. Those lanes aren't straight and true at all! I let everybody down." "So, now the herd is waiting on the other side. I let everyone down, especially you." "Makuu? We went to a lot of trouble to make these lanes nice and safe for everyone. So why don't you use them and get outta here!" Ono the Tickbird "Hey! That's Kifaru! But he's a nice rhino. Why's he smashing into things?" "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. The Lion Guard's here now." "Poor guy seems awfully sad he won't get to go." "Oh, no! I'm a lonely little rhino covered with ticks! If only I had a tickbird to help me out!" "Just come with us and talk to him. Real friends work things out." Babysitter Bunga "You just need to relax, Muhimu. Take some time for yourself." "Fuli, you know Bunga is the bravest." "At least now we know, I'm not good at climbing." "Poa, I'm sure they're having fun." "Don't worry. We'll get you out of there." The Savannah Summit "Poa! So far everyone seems to be getting along!" "Why don't you both take a deep breath before you say something or eat something you'll regret?" "I don't think it was that, little B. They seemed real nervous." "Good thing Mtoto can hear if anything bad's happening." "Who's going to do what right after sunset?" The Traveling Baboon Show "At least you got to be a part of the act, Ono." "Anybody know how he made those other two baboons disappear?" "Like my dad always says, "It's not fair to take more than your share!"" "Well, it was pretty funny when they juggled you like a sausage fruit." "And for that they deserve to get eaten?" Ono and the Egg "Aww, It's a stampede of cuteness." "It's okay, Ono! You can let him go. I'll catch him!" "Uh, Ono? You think the egg will be okay up there by itself?" "We just came to get you and walk you back to your egg!" "You kidding? Ono's the best." The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "That's the fifth one today. And it's still morning!" "Wish there was something more we could do to help Ma Tembo." "So Rafiki, why are you taking on an apprentice? Are you okay?" " Sure looks like Kion's got them distracted." "Don't worry, Kiara. I can carry you!" Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "That rock slide must've really spooked them!" "You can't blame him for being upset. We did wake 'em up." "See, Ono? Now the crocs have their own watering hole. Everything's gonna be fine. Just like Kion said." "I know it's crowded, Kiburi. But it really is a good spot." "Yeah, everyone knows it was an accident." Swept Away "Poa! This is great! The ground is really thirsty." "Poa. That was the craziest water slide ever! Right guys? Guys? Wait...I'm in the Outlands. I better get back to the Pride Lands and make sure everyone else is okay." "Phew. It's really hot! The sun's gonna burn me if I'm not careful. I better find some shade. The riverbed might be the fastest way home... But at least this way I'll be able to find some shade and see more of the Outlands!" "Who knew folks were so helpful in the Outlands? Lucky I found you guys. I mean lucky you found me. Whew! Let's go." "It's good to be home. Where there's lots of shade. And mud!" Rafiki's New Neighbors "Lightning? But there was no rain." "Next to your tree? Why aren't they with their herds?" "I'm sure it's some kinda misunderstanding. Your herds are probably worried about you." "Hey, Tumbili. Can you believe Furaha was living at Rafiki's Tree? He thought he had been kicked out of the troop!" "I bet they're all happy to be with their families again." Rescue in the Outlands " Don't worry, Mbeya. We'll get you out of there." "Me, too. It'd be great if we could just shout, "flies, go away!" And..." "The two little cubs?" "Hey, this could be a chance to earn another stripe on your backside." "Incoming rock. Look out for the splash." The Ukumbusho Tradition "Come on, Fuli. You look just like the rest of us." "It takes great strength to support peace between us." "Why are the elephants so scared?" "But that pass is too narrow for elephants. They could get stuck." "Let me give you a little push to get you free." '' The Bite of Kenge ''"There's nothing fair about stealing!" "I can't even feel them. They're just numb." "Well, I think these Ponya flowers are starting to make our legs feel better. Right, guys?" "It could change the Circle of Life forever!" "Poa! Kion, your roar blew them all the way back to the Outlands!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Poa! Uh, what's Christmas?" "Timon said it's impossible." "Um, a-honking?" "Don't worry, Little B. It's gonna be great." "You know, I think we should celebrate Christmas every year." The Morning Report "At least you'll be walking around." "Sure sounds like bravery to me." "If Zazu doesn't hear that, we'll know he's in trouble." "What do you think happened?" "I don't think so, Bunga." "Not your fault, Zazu." The Golden Zebra "Hey, pick on somebody your own size." "She's really different and really pretty." "Come on, Fuli. Ono's doing his best. He did say Tamboa plants were rare." "Leopards usually aren't very nice." "Oh. Zebras. Don't worry. We're friendly." The Little Guy "Oh, come on! You're the perfect size for a gecko. And geckos can do stuff crocs can't." "Well, I guess everybody should have a dream." "Gee, Makuu. You didn't have to hurt his feelings." "Guys, I'm worried about Hodari. If he's still hanging out with Kiburi, he might get really hurt." "You were never a bad guy, Hodari. And I will always be your friend. Till the Pride Lands end." Divide and Conquer "Kion, there's too many of 'em! Can't you use the Roar?" "That was weird. They just quit." "Don't worry, Kion. Maybe it was just a coincidence." "Don't worry, Tamaa. We won't let anything happen to you." "Couldn't it just be a coincidence?" The Scorpion's Sting "Well, one thing's for sure. Scar was really bad news." "Dig faster, Lil' B!" "My dad says there's a first time for everything." "Don't worry, Kion. Your dad's gonna be okay." "They're all working together." The Wisdom of Kongwe "Oh, yeah! Kongwe's the oldest animal in the Pride Lands." "Last I heard, she was living along the rocky bank of Urembo River, about a half-a-day's walk from here." " I like it. But I always like helping the animals of the Pride Lands." "Just what I was thinking. One Big B bridge coming up." "Well, a herd of eland is a little heavier than hyraxes. But I don't mind." The Kilio Valley Fire "I got this one, Johari! Grab more dirt and get on the other fires!" "Like my dad always says, "There's always room for another hippo in the watering hole."" "Pride Landers helping Pride Landers." "Mtoto? Kion... What are we gonna do?" "Kion. The fire's spreading. Ono and I can't put it out fast enough." Undercover Kinyonga "What's up with the zebras?" "Are you saying the tree really talked?" "Yeah. You don't want to be in the Outlands at night." "Who are you calling squishy?" "You should be more careful who you push around." Cave of Secrets "Poa... There sure are lots of paintings about the old Lion Guard avengers." "Guys! land on me" "Uh, Little B? How are you doing that?" "If that was a test for leadership, I'd say you passed." The Zebra Mastermind '' "Aw. I love a happy ending"'' "It looks like they brought us flowers." " They invited you to a party? " The Hyena Resistance " Poa a hyena resistance in the Outlands." "It sure is taking them a long time to get here. Are we sure they're even coming?" "So little B? How'd Rafiki's moves go this time? " The Underground Adventure " Maybe you should try the warm mud pots at the edge of the Pride Lands." "Us hippos love 'em when the weather's too dry." "We were so worried when we didn't see you guys." Beshte and the Beast "Aw I don't like to show off." "I just know how to control my strength tbat's all. Hey! Maybe I can teach Shujaa how to control his strength." 'See? Even teeny tiny Pridelanders sometimes need help." "Rhinos can't see too well that's why he needs our to get him out of this dead end." "I won't give up on you Shujaa you're my friend. I'll come back when the fire's out." "You knew my leg was hurt so you were careful and strong." Pride Landers Unite! "They never know when the Outlanders are gonna attack. They're scared." "One thing that always helps me in a crisis is to remember to stay calm." "They're all trying, They're just not used to being on a team." "All right guys this is what we've trained for. Stopping the Outlanders!" "That's what I'd like to hear. Remember stay clam. Twede.." The Queen's Visit "Poa. And she sure can sing!" "I do. We could use some rain." "Hey, Raha, Starehe. What are you two up to?" "Acting like what?" "Okay, so what would it take?" The Fall of Mizimu Grove "Got it Kion! Hippos with me!" "Dad you can stop now!" "Looks like everybody's okay." Fire from the Sky "Yeah, Little B. She's a bird. Anga's a martial eagle!" "Huh. I don't see her. But, I'm pretty sure she lives in one of these trees..." "That must be Anga! Hey Anga! Down here!" "I got 'em, Kion. Twende Kiboko!" Battle for the Pride Lands "We'll fight for what's right." "Guys! Come on! This our way out! It's a bit of a swim. So hold your breath and follow me." "Don't listen to him!" "Way to go Ono!" The Harmattan "Anytime. Happy to help." "I don't know, Kion. That wind's awful strong. Even for me." "Maybe he really is just trying to help us out of his territory." The Accidental Avalanche "Don't worry, Anga You didn't know those snow monkeys would be afraid of you." "We do help other animals." "You said it, Little B." Ghost of the Mountain "He's being painted by a pack of little, uh... I don't know what they are but they sure are cute." "It's over here! Twende Kiboko! And, now it's not." "Phew, it's just the paint." Marsh of Mystery "Hey, little guy. What's your name? O~kay... Well, I'm Beshte." "Thanks, little B. I just hope I didn't hurt him." "Oh, yeah! Makini said she was gonna keep Ono safe." "It looks like Makini was running in circles." Dragon Island "Hi, I'm Beshte! I've never met a Dolphin before." "Us hippos love water. But, I've never been to the ocean before. What's it like in there? "You roared everything away. Even the water." "Don't worry, Lumba-Lumba. We'd be happy to help. Kion, what should we do?" "Yeah. I... I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye to... Lumba-Lumba! Journey of Memories "But, now we know this used to be a waterfall. Maybe Rafiki saw the waterfall on his trip to the Tree of Life and painted it just because it was poa." "Don't be sad Makini. Your detours are really fun. '' ''"You gotta leave those mistakes behind you. We all know you're doing your best. The last time you were here. you were real little. A lot of things have changed since then." The Race to Tuliza "At least nobody's too thirsty." "What are they doing here? Kion's not gonna able to relax with them around." "No, Kion! Don't roar!" Mama Binturong "So Tenuk, there a lot of good plants to eat in this forest?" "Nothing. We didn't mean to scare him. Honest." "Easy, little fella. We just wanna talk to you, about a uh, lost stick." "I'd be lucky if I could get a toe between those rocks." "Oh no, he fell into a river." Friends to the End "Kion sure is in a hurry this morning" "So, Makini. Are there friendly animals at the Tree of Life?" "Nothing I like more then making new friends." "Hey, Kion, meet our new friend, Yun Mibu." ""Stop being nice? I... I don't know how to do that." "I am. Kion will never turn evil." "Don't worry, Yun Mibu. Kion's really a nice guy." The Tree of Life "Guys? I'm not sure this was a good idea. Uh-oh. The ice is cracking!" "Maybe the lions were just defending their home. Just like we would do if someone started a rock slide in the Pride Lands." "Maybe if we talked to the Night Pride again, we can explain everything." The River of Patience "Poa. The Tree of Life is huge!" "I'm sure you'll do better tomorrow." "Bunga's right." Little Old Ginterbong "Poa. Sure is nice to relax now that we're at the Tree of Life." '' ''"Me neither Little B. Finally. Ono's gonna get his eye sight back." "Bunga's with his new friend. Wanna go tell him the good news?" "Maybe you just need to give it some time." '' Poa the Destroyer ''"Poa. Bunga must really like Binga if he thinks she's smellier." "Oh, I have lots of friends back home. And, there's always something amazing going on." "Where did you come from? I didn't see you anywhere." "Just checking up on you. Somebody told the Night Pride there was a bad guy here. Oh well, guess they're not home." "No. It's not "great." If I really did do all that, then they're right. I am a destroyer." "Hey, little guy, you're not afraid of me, are you? And, if you're not afraid of me, nobody else should be either. I gotta convince everybody I'm not a bad guy. Like my dad always says, "You can't go wrong trying to make things right". And, here's my chance. Thanks, little guy." "Yeah, I know. But now, I think it's Poa. Long Live the Queen "Don't worry, little guys. We're here to help you get to the Tree of Life." "And, she made us feel welcome when we first got to the Tree of Life." "Okay. See ya." The Lake of Reflection "My name is Beshte. Who are you?" "Sorry, Little B. I got here first." "That's not right. We gotta tell your dad." "Kion, look at the egg." "I'm hurt but I'll be fine." Triumph of the Roar "You got it, Kion!" "Why didn't Ullu warn us?" "Poa. I've never flown before." Journey to the Pride Lands "I've made lots of friends here too." "Don't worry, Janja. Kion's learned lots of new ways to use the Roar." "It's like Kion and Queen Rani. They're really good friends you know." "How's it look. Ono?" Return to the Pride Lands "And we've met lots of amazing animals." "I think we all found something special at the Tree of Life." "So you think the lair's changed much since we've been gone?" "I'm okay. Just a little hot." "Sorry, everybody. I started to get sunburned, and..." Category:Quotes